Mi sabor favorito
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: El amor puede ser expresado de diferentes maneras. Ella y el estaban a punto de descubrirlo. [MuraMito Fem!] Two-Shot
1. Te conoci

**TITULO: Mi sabor favorito**

 **AUTORA: Tetsuna Hibari**

 **RESUMEN:** El amor puede ser expresado de diferentes maneras. Ella y el estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN: Todos los** **públicos**

 **PAREJAS: MuraMito - Murasakibara x Mitobe**

 **GENEROS: Genderbender, Romance y Drama.**

* * *

 **Mi sabor favorito**

* * *

.

Entre la gran variedad de becas que recibió, escogió aquella universidad porque poseía uno de los mejores programas de estudio en gastronomía, la carrera de su elección y la de mayor recomendación de parte de su mejor amigo de secundaria. Tal vez sus primeros días fueron cansados, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a su nueva rutina.

Se había mantenido observando por la ventana, levantándose de su asiento cuando la clase término. Ese día extrañamente se encontraba cansado, quería dormir un poco antes de que su próxima y última clase del día empezara dentro de dos horas, sin embargo no podía hacer eso sin antes comer algo.

Se dirigió a la cafetería para comprar algunos dulces, los que traía se los había terminado durante la clases anteriores, donde los utilizo para mantenerse despierto. Como un gran amante de lo dulce, compro una gran variedad. Una vez se abasteció de suficientes aperitivos, se dirigió calmadamente a los jardines, ese era un buen lugar para descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol y sin molestias.

— ¡Atsushi! -escucho su nombre ser gritado, deteniéndose.

Al mirar a sus espaldas se encontró con una vieja amiga, la cual lo saludaba con una mano mientras se acercaba. A punto de responder el saludo noto que no venía sola, ya que traía de la mano a otra chica de cabellera larga color negro, ojos ónix y tez clara. La cual sin notarlo atrajo su atención.

—Muro-chin -dijo en forma de saludo sacando la paleta que traía en la boca.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? -le pregunto la peli-negra una vez que estuvo a su lado.

―Normal –contesto metiéndose otra vez la paleta.

―Uy, que poco especifico –ironizo la pelinegra sonriendo, sus ojos grises y su lunar debajo de su ojos destacaban mucho gracias a su piel pálida.

Continuaron hablado entre ellos hasta que él recordó a su silenciosa compañía. Atsushi le dirigió una mirada de reojo, siendo notado por su amiga.

—Oh, cierto. Lo siento, no les he presentado. –dijo apenada por olvidase de su amiga― Ella es Mitobe Rinko, estudiante de gastronomía al igual que tú. Es un año mayor así que es tu sempai, no seas maleducado. —presento felizmente, advirtiéndole a su descuidado amigo. — Rinko-sempai, él es la persona de la que te he hablado; "El titán golosina". Murasakibara Atsushi —río ante su presentación.

— ¿A quién llamas titán? -Preguntó con una venita en la frente, odiaba ese adjetivo.

—A ti por supuesto ―respondió divertida― Bueno, solo he venido a ver como estabas. Tu mamá me había dicho que pareces zombi, quería verificar eso. También aproveche para molestar un poco a Rinko-sempai pero sino me doy prisa no podré entrar a mi próxima clase

Se despidió rápidamente al notar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos, aunque con el varón tuvo que dar un pequeño brinco ya que él era más alto y el muy malvado no se agacho un poco.

― Nos vemos. Llévense bien.

La azabache mayor entró en pánico, mirando como su amiga se estaba yendo, dejándola sola en compañía del chico. Miro al frente, su kohai también la veía, se sonrojo ante aquella penetrante mirada morada, no sabiendo a donde esconderse. A penas lo conocía, así que no sabía de qué hablar con él.

El silencio los inundó y la tensión llegó, ninguno era de hablar sin tener la necesidad. La chica intentaba pensar en alguna manera para borrar aquella tensión hasta que recordó lo que había preparado en su clase anterior. Ante la atenta mirada de Atsushi, abrió su mochila y saco un recipiente, que al abrirlo mostro algunos dangos cubiertos de caramelo.

Al más alto le brillaron los ojos por el dulce que la chica le ofrecía de manera tímida.

― ¿Puedo tomar uno? –cuestiono con un dedo en los labios, saboreando desde ya el bocadillo.

La mayor asintió nerviosa, aun con los brazos estirados ofreciendo la comida. Con confianza tomo el recipiente por completo y saco una brocheta de dangos. Al comer uno, el dulce sabor del caramelo y de la masa invadió rápidamente su cavidad. Realmente eran deliciosos, y odia asegurar que de los mejores que había probado o posiblemente el mejor.

Devoro las otras dos y al terminar, miro a la mujer que lo miraba esperando alguna palabra de su parte en referencia la comida.

― ¿Los preparaste tú? -La chica volvió a sentir con una sonrisa- Cocinas realmente bien, Mito-chin –alabo.

Mitobe sonrió aún más feliz, le alegraba mucho que las personas disfrutaran de su comida.

―Nee~ ¿eres muda o porque no hablas? –pregunto sin delicadeza al ver como la chica no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que la conoció.

La sonrisa de la azabache se borró pero fue rápidamente recompuesta, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Atsushi noto la falsa sonrisa, así como la tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos ajenos. Cuando iba a disculparse por su falta, observo el asentimiento de la chica.

―Ya veo. –fue todo lo que dijo.

Nuevamente el ambiente se mantuvo tensó, hasta que una chica castaña con rasgos felinos los interrumpió, y después de disculpare por la interrumpido, termino llevándose a la mayor. Antes de irse, la azabache se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

―Ah...―miro el topper en sus manos, se había olvidado de devolvérselo.

Sabiendose solo, lo guardo en su mochila. Lo lavaría y luego la buscaría, muy probablemente se lo daría a su amiga Tatsumi para que se lo devolviera en su nombre ya que desconocia informacion de la chica.

Miro su reloj, había pasado ya una hora por lo que prefirió ir al salón de su próxima clase y dormir allí hasta que empezara la clase. Sin embargo, cuando llego y se acomodó para dormir no lo logro, su mente estaba ocupada con la vision de cierta chica. Sentia curiosidad por esa pelinegra que acaba de conocer, era la primer persona muda que conocía por lo que asociaba su sentir por esa peculiaridad.

Preguntas referente a ella empezaron a invadirlo. ¿Sería muda desde que nació? ¿Tuvo un accidente que le quito la voz? ¿Cómo se comunicaba? Las preguntas se formulaban rápidamente sin que pudiera hacer algo contra ello, al menos hasta que un recuerdo lo detuvo. Unos dango muy sabrosos.

La chica realmente cocina bien. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de ser interrumpido por el profesor de su clase.

― Tsk...―chasqueo la lengua, no había podido dormir nada.

…

…

Al llegar a su casa, no se encontró con nadie para su suerte, nadie interrumpiría su descanso. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para acostarse un rato en su cama. Cerró los ojos cayendo profundamente dormido, estaba realmente cansado. Las horas pasaron y para cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, se topó con que el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche.

― ¡Maldición!

Se había dormido por más horas de las que espero. Se levantó y se estiro un poco antes de bajar. Al notar que seguía solo, se dirigió a la cocina y al acercarse al refrigerador, se encontró con una notita donde su madre le avisaba que trabajaría todo el día, que se prepara de cenar lo que quisiera. Obedeció, preparándose un simple plato de cereal con miel, no tenía tiempo para hacerse de cenar algo más elaborado, tenía demasiada tarea y durmió más de la cuenta por culpa de no tomar una siesta en la escuela.

Al término de su "elaborada" cena subió a su habitación, y encendió la luz, acercándose a su escritorio y encendiendo la laptop. Continúo con su proceder de hacer la tarea llevándose así siete horas más, para cuando termino ya eran las tres de la madrugada y él llevaba cuatro tazones de cereal con mucha miel y azúcar. A diferencia de otros que toman café para mantenerse despierto, a él lo dulce era lo que le ayudaba.

Realizo algunos estiramientos, estar en la misma posición por mucho tiempo entumesio su cuerpo. Tomo su mochila preparándose para sus materias del día siguiente pero se detuvo al encontrarse con el recipiente de su sempai. Al abrirlo se percato de que aun contenía cinco dando los cuales se comió sin dudar, no podia permitir se desperdiciara algo tan valioso.

Mientras lavaba el recipiente recordo a la dueña y la curiosidad lo invadió nuevamente. Por algun motivo deseaba volver a verla y hablar con ella, pero sentia que seria muy problemático el entenderse.

Justo cuando abría la puerta de su alcoba, recordo que había un sistema de señas para comunicarse con personas que no podían hablar. Al investigarlo, encontró el nombre de aquel sistema.

― Alfabeto dactilológico. ―Leyó al encontrarlo.

Al menos ahora podría hablar con ella o eso pensó hasta que vio la variedad de señas, se veía muy tedioso.

…

…

Un nuevo día y él estaba otra vez cansado. Caminaba por la facultad de arquitectura buscando a su amiga, para pedirle la información de un persona en común. Maldecía que la facultad fuese tan grande, estaba tardando mucho en encontrar a su amiga. Si no fuera porque no era algo propio de él, estaba seguro que hubiera levantado las manos al aire agradeciendo algún dios, al verla hablando "animadamente" con un chico no muy lejos de él.

―Muro-chin. –interrumpió, llamando la atención de su amiga.

―Oh, Atsushi. Qué raro que tu vengas a buscarme, generalmente soy yo quien va a verte.

Acostumbrada a que las personas se alejaran al ver a su dulce pero enorme amigo, la pelinegra no le dio importancia cuando el chico que le invitaba un café, se retiro, no estaba interesada en chicos. Comenzaron a caminar, podían hablar mientras se dirigían a su salón de la siguiente clase, hacia alla se dirigía cuando fue interceptada.

― ¿Necesitas algo?

― ¿A qué clase pertenece Mito-chin?

― ¿Rinko-sempai? -pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento del hombre.

Ella no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le genero saber que Atsushi buscaba a alguien. Su amigo no era muy social, mas bien era una persona despreocupada pero buena, por lo que solo se le ocurría una razón para que el grandulon buscara a alguien q conoció apenas un día atrás.

― ¿Hiciste algo malo? ¿Algo por lo que debas disculparte?

―No.

― ¿Seguro? –alzo la ceja sin creerle.

―Me dio algunos dangos, se le olvido su caja ―contesto fastidiado, odiaba ser cuestionado.

―Oh, ya veo. Lo siento.

―No me dijiste que era Muda.

―No es algo que se diga como si nada, no podía presentártela _"Ella es Mitobe Rinko y es muda, llévense bien"…_ ―expreso de manera sarcástica. ― Seria muy descortés y una gran falta de respeto para sempai, ella es una buena persona.

―Suena bien para mí.

 _ ***Me hubiera ahorrado un momento incomodo***_ Por su respuesta, recibió un golpe en el estómago de parte de Himuro.

―Eres un grosero Atsushi...

Iba a continuar regañándolo cuando su mente conecto los cabos.

―... Ahora entiendo. Le preguntaste si era muda, la hiciste sentir incomoda y el recipiente es solo un pretexto para que te diga dónde está.

―No es un pretexto ―con fastidio saco el recipiente para mostrarlo― ¿Ves?

―Está en la clase 500… No vayas a decir algo indebido. Tú no posees delicadeza, ni sutileza. Y no vayas a olvidarte que debes disculparte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. ―detuvo su caminata, colocando su manos en la cadera― Además, Rinko-sempai solo tiene un problema, no es muda realmente. ―respondió yéndose.― No lo vayas arruinar esta vez.

Y sin que pudiera cuestionarla por aquel problema, la chica se alejó.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Había ido al salón que le indico su amiga, claro, después del termino de sus clases, no quería tener faltas. Una vez que llego al salón, adentro su cabeza para buscar a la chica que buscaba, encontrándola leyendo un libro cerca de la ventana. Le pidió ayuda una chica que estaba cerca, para que pudiera llamar a la azabache.

―Hola Mito-chin ―saludo una vez que se acercó a él.

La chica asintió e hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano. Murasakibara saco de su mochila el objeto que tenía que darle, lo mostró a la chica que al notarlo parecía aliviada.

El peli-morado se iba a despedir e irse pero para su desgracia recordó las palabras de su amiga. _**~Tienes que disculparte~**_ Suspiro. Regreso los dos pasos que dio y con un leve sonrojo la miro de frente.

―Lo siento… ―Mitobe levanto su mirar sin entender por qué se disculpaba por devolverle el recipiente. — Ayer te hice sentir incomoda…

Al entender rápidamente hizo unas señas para indicar su sentir, pero al ver que el peli-morado no entendía y que la miraba raro, se golpeó ella sola con la mano. Era obvio que no todos sabrían hablar con señas, se había acostumbrado a que los más cercanos a ella la entendieran que olvido aquel diminuto pero importante detalle. Saco de su bolso una pequeña libreta donde escribió lo que quiso decirle al chico.

 _ **[ No tienes que disculparte, es normal que lo preguntaras. ]**_

La chica le sonrió mientras escribía más.

 _ **[ Gracias por devolvérmelo. Pensé que lo había perdido, es mi favorito por los detalles que tiene. ]**_

― Lo lave por ti, gracias por los dangos…―dijo el más alto agradecido de que se comunicaran, no había memorizado ninguna de las señas el día anterior. ― Me gustaron los dangos.

 _ **[ Me alegra saberlo y gracias por lavarlo. ]**_

―Me voy Mito-chin ―se despidió.

Dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera irse, la chica lo había agarrado de la parte baja de su sudadera. Volteo a verla cuando lo soltó, ella escribía de nuevo en la libreta.

― ¿Sucede algo, Mito-chin?

 _ **[ Si te gustaron los dangos, ¿quisieras probar algunos panes al vapor? Los acabo de hacer en clase. ]**_

―Si ―acepto rápidamente.

Nunca se negaría a probar alguna comida, especialmente si se trataba de algo dulce. La chica le sonrió, dejándolo un poco confundido. Se adentró de nuevo al salón y corrió a su asiento de donde saco otro recipiente de su mochila, regreso con el chico y se lo entrego.

Atsuchi al tomarlos se dio cuenta que aún se mantenían calientitos gracias al recipiente, tomo uno y lo metió a su boca. Rinko estaba atenta, observando las reacciones del más alto mientras probaba su creación. Sonrió cuando la expresión del chico era de felicidad al seguir degustando de los panes.

―Están rico ―dijo aun con la boca llena dándole gracia a la mayor.

 _ **[ Me alegra escucharlo.]**_

Escribió en otra nota.

…

…

Los meses pasaron desde aquel momento y en la universidad cada día era más cansado pero rutinario gracias a las clases. Los exámenes llegaron, fueron difíciles pero había logrado pasarlos, no con las mejores notas pero no podía quejarse.

Libre de preocupaciones escolares, llego a su lugar favorito en los jardines y se acostó sobre el pasto en la sobra de su árbol preferido. Aún tenía algunos dulces para comer pero en esos momentos tenía más sueño que hambre, por lo que no tardo en dormirse. Al sentir como alguien tocaba su mejilla abrió los ojos. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, visualizo a la azabache, que era quien lo acariciaba.

Rinko al notar que el menor había despertado se sonrojo y retrocedió dos pasos nerviosa, mirando a los lados en busca de una salvación. Había actuado por instinto cuando vio la expresión pacifica que tenía Murasakibara al dormir ahí. Simplemente había querido tocarlo.

― ¿Sucede algo Mito-chin? ―cuestiono mientras se sentaba y se estiraba.

La chica aun con nerviosismo se acercó, sentándose a su lado. Saco de su bolso un obento, y al quitar la tela mostro esta vez una gran variedad de alimentos que lucían muy apetitosos pero el platillo más llamativo para él, era el postre un par de manju.

― ¿Para mí? ―pregunto, señalándose.

La azabache asintió, sacando una pequeña libreta y una pluma. Empezó a escribir algunas palabras para después mostrárselo a su compañero.

 _ **[ Tatsumi me dijo que te ha ido bien con los exámenes, es una felicitación. ]**_

Le sorprendió aquel gesto, hace tiempo que no se veían. Siendo sincero, la última vez que entablo una conversación con la chica había sido cuando le devolvió su recipiente, desde entonces cuando se topaban en los pasillos o jardines de la universidad, simplemente se saludaban con un gesto de mano y ya o muy rara vez la chica le daba algo que preparaba en su clases de práctica pero no intercambiaban grandes palabras.

― Oh, gracias. ―tomo el almuerzo y empezó a comerlo.

El sabor era realmente bueno, la chica era una buena cocinera sin duda alguna. A pesar de estudiar gastronomía, no todos podían igualar el sazón que tenía la comida preparada por Rinko.

― ¿Quieres probar algo que yo hice? ―pregunto mirando fijamente a la chica que siempre desviaba la vista de la suya.

Ella volteo a verlo ante la propuesta, era la primea vez que Murasakibara le ofrecía algo. Asintió sin dudar. Él tomo su mochila y saco un recipiente que le entrego a su sempai. Mitobe tomo con cuidado el recipiente, lo abrió mostrando así un pastel de chocolate. Acepto la cuchara que le ofrecieron y probo un pedazo del postre.

El delicioso saber del chocolate invadió su paladar y sonrió, el chocolate era su sabor favorito y se saboreaba que el chocolate usado en el postre había sido manejado de manera impecable. Tan sumergida estaba en la delicia entre sus manos que comió un poco más antes de escribir en la libreta, para darle su opinión al creador de tan grandiosa exquisitez.

 _ **[ Está demasiado delicioso. Sin duda te volverás un gran chef. ]**_

―Quiero ser un repostero. ―le aclaro a la chica.

 _ **[ Entonces serás un muy buen repostero. Estoy segura que todos querrán de tus creaciones. Yo lo hare. ]**_

El chico respondió a la sonrisa de la chica, aunque en menor grado. Mitobe desvió su rostro, se había sorprendiendo debido a que el contrario siempre mostraba un rostro desinteresado y soñoliento. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, y aceptaba que en ocasiones lo observaba en secreto pero nunca lo atrapo así.

Murasakibara miro por el rabillo de su ojo a la azabache, ella parecía ser como cualquier otra aun sí no hablaba. Recordó lo que le había dicho su amiga Tatsumi sobre un problema mental, pero él la veía completamente sana.

― ¿Sabes hablar con señas? ―Rinko lo miro, asintiendo sin comprender la pregunta repentina. ― ¿Me enseñas?

En realidad ya estaba memorizando algunas y todo por curiosidad. En ocasiones pasadas había visto a la chica hacerle seas a sus amigas pero con él siempre uso aquella libreta, sin embargo era es la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de comunicarse por ese medio con la contraria.

Mitobe empezó a escribir de nuevo en las hojas, intrigada en porqué de la espontanea petición. Ella pensaba que estaban bien con aquel medio, sin necesidad de usar el alfabeto de señas.

 _ **[ ¿Porque? ]**_

― Ha de ser molesto escribir siempre en la libreta. Creo que es mejor con señas.

La chica apretó la libreta y bajo la mirada asintiendo, extrañamente se encontraba feliz. Murasakibara era la primera persona que le pedía que le enseñara señas, para poder conversar por el medio que a ella le era más fácil y con el que se sentía más cómoda.

…

…

Tatsumi se cruzó de brazos, observando al gran hombre que estaba enfrente de ella con el ceño fruncido. Había sido emboscada en la cafetería enfrente de la universidad, justo cuando iba a disfrutar de su almuerzo.

― ¿Qué quieres saber ahora?

― La otra vez dijiste que Mito-chin no era muda, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Y ¿Cómo sabes que quiero algo? ―respondió un poco molesto.

― Oh, vienes por eso. Tú no vienes a verme solamente porque sí, es obvio que necesitas algo. ―le respondo encogiéndose de hombros

― ¿Y sobre Mito-chin?

― Rinko-sempai… creo que deberías de hablar con ella personalmente. No es correcto hablar de cosas personales de otras personas.

― ¿Segura…? ―pregunto a medias.

Himuro quiso hablar, pero intuía las palabras que su mejor amigo omitió decir. _**~ ¿Segura… que quieres que sea yo quien se lo pregunte?~**_

―Tienes razón. ―acepto molesta, mirando al más alto con el ceño fruncido.― No sabes medir tus palabras. ―le reprocho.― Bueno… como decirlo… Conozco a Rinko-sempai desde niña…

― ¿No eras de estados unidos?

La primera vez que conoció a la chica, fue en preparatoria. El había ingresado al equipo de baloncesto como jugador por la beca que le ofrecían, mientras que Tatsumi era una de las manager por su amor al deporte. Su amistad creció cuando ella se acercó a felicitarlo por su don en aquella actividad.

― Vivía en Japón cuando era pequeña, tuve que mudarme a estados unidos por el trabajo de mis padres y regrese en la preparatoria. ―respondió la chica.

― Oh… continúa.

― Rinko-sempai era una persona normal hasta la escuela media, todo sucedió durante esos tres años. ―suspiro, comenzando su almuerzo. Si tardaba mucho, llegaría tarde a clases.― Rinko-sempai es muy tímida pero amable, por ello varias chicas se aprovecharon de ella; pidiéndole favores o que las reemplazara en algunos deberes. Sempai aceptaba pero al final terminaba haciendo todo por si sola. ―Tatsumi observo las reacciones de su amigo, pero él mantenía una expresión neutral. ― En segundo año las cosas se volvieron turbias. Extrañamente algunos rumores empezaron a recorrer la escuela sobre sempai, nunca se supo quién los empezó, no obstante, desde entonces las cosas no dejaron de empeorar. Bromas, comentarios, acusaciones falsas contra ella. Sempai intento sobrevivir pero un chico se le declaro y la enamoro para después dejarla en vergüenza ante todos… desde entonces empezó a hablar cada vez menos y en tercer año…―enmudeció, tomando aire antes de continuar. ― Bueno, justo ese año sempai prefirió callar…

Ambos guardaron silencio. Murasakibara no sabía que decir a pesar de que fue él quien pregunto.

―…Te aclaro que yo no estaba presente en ese entonces, por lo que no sé con exactitud lo que paso. ―la pelinegra fue la que rompió el silencio. ― Cuando regrese a Japón ya estábamos en la escuela alta, sempai estaba en el equipo de Seirin y yo… en Yosen, donde te conocí. Cuando la volví a ver ella no hablaba por lo que su madre me conto cierta parte y la otra la investigue yo, estaba preocupada por Rinko-sempai, ella es mi mejor amiga de infancia.

―Mmm…

―Rinko-sempai parece más animada pero parece creo que aún no desea volver a socializar del todo. ―Tatsumi continuo, confundida de la poca participación de su amigo.-― Según los hermanos de sempai, el psicólogo con quien la llevaron les dijo que con el tiempo y una vez que vuelva conseguir la confianza que le quitaron en la escuela, era probable que volviera hablar.

―Ya veo.

―Nee~ ¿a ti no te molestaban por tu altura? ―pregunto con una sonrisa.

― Más bien, me tenían miedo. ―respondió el chico― Los únicos que hacían bromas de mi altura eran Kise-chin y Mine-chin.

― Sí, lo supuse de ellos dos. ―respondió.

Ella conocía a todos los amigos del peli-morado de su época de secundaria y solo había una palabra para describirlos, la cual era: _locos_. Todos tenían una particularidad que los distinguía pero no era del todo normal, principalmente los que su amigo acababa de mencionar.

Kise Ryoko, _"la rubia idiota"_ como todos gustaban referirse a la antigua manajer del equipo Teiko. Actualmente una modelo muy famosa y bonita pero cuando empezaba a hablar, no había nadie que la callara.

Por otro lado esta Aomine Daiki, viejo jugador del equipo de baloncesto de Teiko. Un joven moreno de lo más flojo y pervertido, que ella haya conocido.

―Ahora que lo recuerdo, Aka-chin quiere una reunión de los siete…―dijo con fastidio pero sabía que desobedecer al pelirrojo sería una molestia aún más grande.

La pelinegra solo pudo sonreír con lastima. Si los siete locos de la secundaria estaban juntos, sería un desastre total, porque los que faltaban tampoco eran tan normales. Especialmente el pelirrojo.

Akashi Seijuro, un chico con doble personalidad y una de ellas con complejo de rey. Midorima Shintarou, un peliverde con obsesión hacia el Horóscopo pero su novia Takao prefería pensar en que _"Solamente estaba pasando por una etapa"._ También se encontraban dos chicas más en el singular grupo.

Momoi Satsuki amiga de infancia de Aomine y de un físico espectacular, además de que tenía que admitir que parecía la más normal y cuerda del grupo. La otra chica era Kuroko Tetsuna, aunque _"_ chica fantasma _"_ era la mejor descripción para ella, tal vez ella hubiera pasado desapercibida en aquel entonces si no se hubiera hecho amiga de tan peculiar grupo.

De Kuroko era de quien podía hablar más después de su amigo Murasakibara, debido a que por cuestiones del destino, la chica fantasma resulto ser la novia de su proclamado hermano, Kagami Taiga.

― Oh, sí. Me lo dijo Taiga, parece que Kuroko quiere llevarlo para presentarlo formalmente como su novio con todos ustedes.

― Morirá por la mano de Aka-chin.

― Sí, lo sabe y por eso no desea ir. ―le aclaro, su hermano había llamado llorando porque el ex de su novia era peligroso.― ¿Y porque pidió tan de repente una reunión?

―Parece que por fin consiguió a la chihuahua y quiere presumirlo.

― No le digas así a Furihata. En ese caso voy contigo para enterarme sobre ese noviazgo e intentar que Akashi no mate a Taiga, después de todo, ahora tiene un nuevo amor. Tal vez por eso Kuroko al fin oficiara su relación. ―murmuro lo último.

― Dijiste que Mito-chin fue a Seirin, ¿estaba en el club de basquetbol femenil?

― Oh, no. Rinko-sempai tenía que cuidar de sus hermanos menores pero creo me dijo que ayudaba como manager al equipo de vez en cuando, ya que una amiga si era del club. Ahora que lo pienso, Kuroko debe de conocerla en tal caso.

―Entonces hay que llevarla con nosotros.

―Buena idea. Entonces tú te encargas de decirle.

― ¿Por qué yo?

―Porque tú la puedes ver más tiempo que yo. ―ante eso no pudo negarse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tetsuna:** Fic que es para una convocatoria de esta pareja.

 **Marlene:** Para los que gusten de la pareja el grupo se llama MuraMito [Murasakibara x Mitobe]

 **Angelice:** Lo pueden encontrar en facebook. El próximo capitulo lo subiré mañana XD

 **Nos vemos**

 **Bye~**


	2. Me enamore

TITULO: **Mi sabor favorito**

AUTORA: **Tetsuna Hibari**

 **RESUMEN:** El amor puede ser expresado de diferentes maneras. Ella y el estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** Todos los públicos

 **PAREJAS:** MuraMito - Murasakibara x Mitobe

 **GENEROS:** Genderbender, Romance y Drama.

* * *

 **Mi sabor favorito**

* * *

.

El día de la reunión había llegado sin grandes sucesos reveladores. Él apenas llegaba junto con Tatsumi, habían ido a comprar algunos dulces antes de ir al lugar indicado. Eran solo ellos dos ya que cuando invito a su sempai, ella se negó diciendo que tenía trabajo ese día y que lamentaba no poder acompañarlos.

Llegaron al restaurante en donde Akashi los había citado y en donde ya se encontraban todos los viejos compañeros del jugador y solo faltaban ellos dos. Tomaron asiento a la par que realizaban su orden.

― ¡Al fin llegan! ―grito desesperado Aomine.

Himuro saludo a todos mientras que el mayor no le dio importancia, prefería seguir engullendo sus dulces, a sabiendas que de hablar con ellos solo pelearían desde el inicio.

― Al fin estamos todos y con molestias incluidas, a excepción de mi Furi-chan ―empezó a hablar el pelirrojo, observando de reojo a Kagami

― ¿Ahora qué quieres fresa? ―pregunto sonriente una pelinegra, que abrazada felizmente a un peliverde.

―Shintarou, dile a tu noviecita que se comporte. ―ordeno el pelirrojo.

―Takao.

― ¡Eres un idiota Shin-chan! ―la chica soltó el abrazo a su novio y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa. ― Siempre obedeciendo a la fresa.

―Por favor cálmense todos ―pidió una peli-azul que se hizo notar y asustando a la mayoría.― Akashi-kun, ¿porque nos llamaste?

El pelirrojo suavizo la mirada que le dirigía a Takao, observando a quien tiempo atrás fue su pareja y quien le presento a su actual amor.

―Estoy saliendo con Kouki. ―les anuncio.

― ¿Eso es todo? Porque ya lo sabíamos ―alego Takao, regresando a su posición anterior.― Furi-chan hace dos hizo una reunión de chicas y nos pidió consejos. Me sorprende que haya aceptado salir con una fresa como tú.

―Takao-chan…. –exclamo avergonzada Kouki.

― ¿Una reunión de chicas? ―dijeron todos los varones, observando a las féminas.

― Por supuesto. Nosotras también necesitamos nuestro tiempo juntas sin que ningún chico esté a nuestro alrededor, y poder contar nuestros secretos. ―hablo la rubia del grupo con gran sabiduría.

Antes de continuar con la plática, una mesera se acercó al grupo para entregar los pedidos. Él peli-morado no espero mucho para empezar a comer a diferencia de sus compañeros que habían comenzado una pelea entre algunos sobre los gustos ajenos. Podían ser considerados un grupo bulliciosos.

― ¿Sucede algo Atsushi? ―pregunto Himuro mirando a su amigo.

Tal pregunta llamo la atención de todos, quienes se detuvieron para voltear a verlo ya que después de probar el primer bocado, el chico se había detenido, algo raro en él considerando que se trataba de comer.

― Este sabor… ―murmuro más para sí, que en repuesta.

― ¿Sabor? ―dijeron todos mirando la comida.

¿Se trataría de comida envenenada? ¿Echada a perder? ¿O simplemente sabría mal? El que Murasakibara observara la comida de tal manera, no podía significar algo bueno ¿o sí? Después de todo, él estudiaba gastronomía.

―Mesero. ―llamo Murasakibara.

Ignoraba a sus compañeros, ya que su prioridad era saciar su curiosidad sobre el conocido sabor de la comida. El trabajador llego rápido a la mesa, con la esperanza de que no se quejaran de la comida, lo cual era raro que sucediera desde que habían contratado a una nueva cocinera.

― ¿Desea algo, señor?

― Quiero ver a la chef que preparo este plato. ―todos lo miraban sin entender.

― ¿Sucede algo malo con la comida? ―cuestiono preocupado el chico.

― Todo lo contrario. ―respondió.

Sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería con ello, el mesero se retiró en dirección a la cocina. Mientras comían, todos miraban al peli-morado en busca de una respuesta ya que la comida esta deliciosa, pero el estudiante de gastronomía no hablo para explicarse y siguió comiendo. Sin poder contener más la duda, el pelirrojo fue quien pregunto.

― ¿Sucede algo en especial con esta comida, Atsushi?

―Nada, Aka-chin.

― ¿Cómo sabes que es mujer el chef? ―pregunto la peli-azul, a ella no se le había escapado ese detalle pero no tuvo respuesta por que el mesero regreso.

―Aquí tiene a la chef, señor. ―se hizo a un lado mostrando a una azabache conocida por algunos de ellos.

―Hola Mito-chin.

―Rinko-sempai / Mitobe-sempai ―dijeron Himuro a la par de Furihata, Kuroko y Kagami.

La azabache los miraba con una sonría, se encontraba vestida como compinche. No creyó que sus kohai´s de la preparatoria también asistieran al lugar de su trabajo.

―Espera Atsushi, ¿cómo sabías que era Rinko-sempai la chef? ―pregunto sorprendida Tatsumi― Ni siquiera yo estaba al tanto de que ella trabajaba aquí.

―El sabor de la comida de Mito-chin, es inconfundible. ―dijo el chico con gran pereza.― He probado varios de sus platillos y postres.

 ** _Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí a todos, veo que están con amigos_**

Dijo en señas la chica, sus conocidos presentes conocían aquel alfabeto por lo que le era fácil hablar con ellos.

―Sí. ―respondió Tatsumi.

Los que no conocía a la azabache se sentían fueran de lugar, por lo que se limitaban a verla. De algún modo les parecía que era especial para quienes la conocían.

― ¿Trabajas todo el día? ―pregunto Murasakibara mirando su sempai.

 ** _No, en realidad mi jornada acabara en 15 minutos._**

Respondió la chica ladeando el rostro, desconcertada por la pregunta. Aún estaba sorprendida por que el chico haya adivinado que ella era responsable de sus platillos. Cuando la invitaron a esa reunión, nunca pensó que sería en el mismo lugar en que elabora, así que cuando lo vio llegar junto a Tatsumi en verdad se asombró por la coincidencia, pero sus deberes no le permitieron acercarse a ellos.

Murasakibara más o menos había aprendido a interpretar las señas y como la mayor le había estado enseñando como se lo prometió, le era más fácil entablar una conversación más fácil con ella. Aunque Mitobe en ocasiones se reía ya que el chico las confundía y entendía o decía algo fuera de lugar.

― ¿Es muda? ―pregunto Aomine.

Tanto Murasakibara, Himuro, Kagami, Kuroko y Furihata lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, molestos por su falta de consideración. El moreno se asustando un poco al ser víctima de mirada asesinas.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamo a la defensiva.

―Insensible. ―le dijeron las tres chicas.

― Aomine-kun, no sabía que podías ser tan insensible. ―dijo Kuroko con un tono de gran desprecio.

― Mine-chin es un negro malo e insensible ―dijo Murasakibara.

―Sí, sí. Es un negro malo e insensible ― apoyaron los proclamados hermanos, Tatsumi y Kagami.

A todos les cayó una gotita de como aquellos cuatro empezaron a molestar al moreno, mientras que la chica por la cual peleaban parecía preocupada por la batalla unilateral -Aomine no podía defenderse- que se había comenzado.

― Parece ser que eres amiga de Atsushi, Tetsuya y Kouki. ―el pelirrojo llamo la atención de Rinko, quien asintió aun preocupada por que los contrarios no se detuvieran.

Ella no quería ser causante de un pleito entre amigos, principalmente si se trataba de los presentes. Los quería a todos, además de que eran buenos amigos de ella. No estaban bien las peleas, ella era seguidora del lema "amor y paz."

―Entonces después de que termines tu jornada de trabajo, únete a nosotros. ―la invito con galantería.

Siendo que era amiga de su novia, no podía ser descortés, aunque el hecho de que la chica fuera más alta que él lo molestaba un poco.

―Ah, en ese caso pediré más comida de Mito-chin antes de que dejes de trabajar. ―dijo Murasakibara abandonando el pleito.― Quiero unos dangos.

Mitobe lo miro y asintió sonriendo, era algo que se podía esperar del chico. Y nada le costaba complacerlo teniendo los ingredientes y utensilios disponibles para hacerlos en la cocina.

―Eso no está en el menú Murasakibara. ―aclaro Midorima, la petición irracional de su viejo conocido podría poner en dificultades a la chica.

― ¿Eh? Pero yo quiero. Los dangos de Mito-chin son deliciosos. ―se quejó pero sintió como tocaban su hombro por lo que levanto su mirar.

 ** _«Lo siento, tengo que retirarme a la cocina nuevamente.»_**

Aviso en señas para luego retirarse.

―Mis dangos. ―chillo el alto.

―Luego se los puedes pedir ―le dijo Tatsumi con una sonrisa.

Los minutos pasaron, la reunión de ellos continuaba pero el peli-morado no prestaba atención realmente y solo miraba el reloj de la pared para saber cuánto tiempo se llevaría su sempai. Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que la jornada de la azabache había terminado y esta no aparecía, se estaba fastidiando hasta que de repente un plato con unos dangos con caramelo le fue puesto frente a él, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

Miro a su lado izquierdo, encontrándose con la azabache que había cambiado su traje blanco de trabajo por su ropa cotidiana. Era la primera vez para Atsushi que la veía con un vestido blanco de tirantes y que le llegaba a mitad de muslo. Podía decir que le quedaba muy bien, sin embargo a su parecer, la falda era demasiado corta, muy reveladora. Por lo que se levantó y se quitó su sudadera, para luego ponérsela a la chica alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Atsushi? -llamo Akashi, asombrado por las acciones de su desinteresado amigo.

Murasakibara no hizo caso, sentando a Mitobe en su lugar para luego arrastrar otra silla de una mesa cercana para poder sentarse él y comer los dangos. Todos sus conocidos a excepción de Himuro lo miraban sorprendidos, no era algo común en el chico hacer algo así. Tatsumi se había acostumbrado a esa extraña caballerosidad exclusiva que solo mostraba el más alto con la azabache.

―Mito-chin, sin duda será una buena esposa. ―dijo mientras comía los dangos y sonrojaba a Mitobe.

Las chicas rieron por aquellas reacciones, confundiendo a los chicos. Por su parte, Himuro sonrió, solo quizás… sus amigos se estaban atrayendo inconscientemente, aunque eso lo vería después, no quería atraer la atención curiosa de los presentes y que comenzaran a indagar indebidamente en la relación entre ellos.

Aomine y Kise no eran precisamente las personas indicadas para que profundizaran en el tema o se entrometieran en lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si Akashi-kun nos cuenta como logro obtener el "si" de parte de Furihata-kun?

Himuro levanto discretamente el pulgar y le sonrió a Kuroko por su buena intervención, atrayendo la atención de todos a un tema más llamativo. Al parecer no fue la única que noto lo peculiar del entrenó de Atsushi y Rinko.

Continuaron con la plática hasta que la mayoría de los chicos -Atsushi no estaba del todo de acuerdo- propusieron ir a un parque cercana, ya que querían jugar un poco de basquetbol para recordar viejos tiempos.

Mientras los varones jugaban en la cancha, ellas permanecieron a un lado, observándolos desde las bancas junto a las mochilas.

―Mitobe-sempai no cambia, sigue pareciendo una mamá. ―le dijo Furihata con una sonrisa.

―Opino lo mismo. ―dijo Kuroko con una leve sonrisa.

― ¡Chicas, ¿no quieren jugar?! ―les grito Kagami.

Ellos habían empezado a jugar casi desde que entraron al parque, por lo que momentáneamente se olvidaron que sus compañeras también eran amantes del deporte.

―Claro. ―dijo Kuroko levantándose. ― Mitobe-sempai ¿desea jugar?

La mayor acepto al ver la mirada llena de súplica de sus kohai's, hacía mucho que no jugaba pero no quería negarse a pasar un rato agradable con sus amigas y con los chicos que había recién conocido y que se habían comportado bien con ella.

―Pero no le será difícil con la falda. ―dijo preocupada Furihata.

―Allá hay otra chica con falda y está jugando. ―dijo Tatsumi señalando a Kise.

La rubia se había unido a los chicos desde el inicio y a pesar de traer una mini-falda, daba grandes saltos sin importarle que se viera su ropa interior y les brindara a los chicos un espectáculo.

―Kasamatsu-san estaría furioso. – dijeron con lastima ajena Takao, Furihata y Kuroko a la vez, observando la clavada que hizo la rubia al encestar el balón.

―Que bueno que él no está o la estaría golpeando por descuidada. -río Tatsumi.

―Es muy celoso cuando se trata de ella, eso es bueno para Ki-chan ―dijo Momoi con una sonrisa nerviosa, su amiga era tan despreocupada en algunas cosas.

 ** _«No se preocupen por mí, traigo short debajo de la falda»_**

Agrego Mitobe por medio de sus señas y una sonrisa, aliviando a sus compañeras.

―En ese caso es mejor.

Aclarado el asunto, se acercaron a la cancha, formando dos diferentes equipos; el equipo de "Chica Lindas" VS el equipo de "Chicos Mugrientos", ambos nombres cortesía de cierta rubia vivaz.

Después de un gran encuentro, los chicos llevaban una ventaja de un par de puntos, aunque no de manera fácil, les costó un gran esfuerzo el anotarlos. Las chicas eran bastantes buenas en el básquet y eran ayudadas por los dones de Kise y Kuroko. La rubia era capaz de copiar los movimientos de los chicos al ejecutar sus jugadas y la peli-celeste contaba con su habilidad de pasar desapercibida y realizar pases que les brindaba ventaja a su equipo.

―Tu turno, Mito-chan ―dijo Takao pasando el balón.

Era la última oportunidad de anotar y al menos empatar el encuentro y de entre todas las chicas, Rinko era la más alta con 180 c.m. de altura y la única que podía competir de alguna manera con el titán colosal y flojo que no se separaba de la canasta de los chicos.

La azabache la tomo, Murasakibara sonrió levemente, primera vez que se enfrentarían. Él se acercó a la chica que también sonrió y salto de perfil. El peli-morado al no saber qué haría su contrincante, tardó en responder al tiro de gancho que realizo la chica. Todas celebraron cuando el balón atravesó la canasta, anotando así dos puntos.

― ¡Bien hecho! ―exclamaron las chicas.

Murasakibara y Mitobe intercambiaron miradas. La chica azabache le sonrió victoriosa y el chico no pudo evitar regresarle el gesto, aclarando que no había terminado.

El juego continuo unos minutos más, terminando con la victoria de los chicos.

― ¡Bien! / ¡Yes!

Aomine y Kagami chocaron puños en celebración por su última jugada, donde pasaron burlando a las chicas y lograron anotar el tiro ganador.

― ¡Eso es trampa, ustedes jugaban con tenis! ―exclamo Kise con un puchero en los labios.

Ante el reclamo, todos miraron los pies de la chica, la cual traía zapatillas con tacón, uno no muy alto pero igual era sorprendente que hubiera podido moverse rápidamente durante todo el rato en que jugaron.

― ¡Exacto! ―exclamo Takao apoyando a la rubia.

―Tu si traes tenis –aclaro Midorima, su novia no debía hablar.

―Pero Ki-chan y Mito-chan no, es una clara desventaja para nosotras, que dos de nuestras jugadoras no estuvieran en sus mejores condiciones. ―reclamo con los brazos cruzados.

Como estudiante de derecho, estaba en contra de las injusticias... Y también porque su orgullo como jugadora estaba en juego.

Todos miraron esta vez a la azabache, notando que traía zapatillas con un leve tacón.

― ¡Woow! Eres sorprendente. ―alabo Aomine realmente asombrado por las habilidades que mostró la chica― De Kise no nos sorprende, la conocemos desde la secundaria y sabemos de lo que es capaz.

―Ahora que lo recuerdo. ―hablo Momoi.― Mitobe Rinko, es el nombre de una buena jugadora de basquetbol femenil en la secundaria.

―Oh, yo sé de eso. -dijo Takao alzando la mano, muy emocionado.- Esperaba encontrarla en preparatoria como una rival pero no sucedió.

― ¿En serio? Eres genial Mito-chan ―exclamo Kise, abrazando a la azabache.

 ** _«No me comparo nada a ustedes, la generación milagrosa y los reyes sin corona»_**

Respondió la chica avergonzada, hacía mucho que no jugaba o dudaba que sus habilidades no se hubieran oxidado. De hecho le dolían un poco los pies.

―Pero igual eres buena Mito-chin. ―Murasakibara se unió a la conversación, posando su mano en los cabellos negros de la mujer.

―Si no se dan cuanta chicas, Mitobe-sempai es un año mayor ―les dijo Kuroko al ver que la trataban de "chan" y no de "sempai".- Deberían tener más respeto hacia ella.

―Moo~ Kurokochii, eres demasiado rígida. ―le reprocho Kise, abrazando más fuerte a la mayor.- Mito-chan es Mito-chan.

 **…**

 **…**

Murasakibara y Tatsumi la acompañaron a casa y aunque los invito a pasar, tuvieron que negarse debido a la hora, era demasiado tarde. Estaba a feliz pero muy cansada.

Al adentrarse a su casa se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y anduvo descalza, le haría bien a sus pies. Se extrañó al no escuchar ni un ruido en casa, reviso las demás habitaciones de la planta baja pero no encontrar a nadie. Tomo su celular para llamar a su madre, pero al desbloquear la pantalla noto un mensaje de su madre avisándole que la esperaron pero como no llegaron tuvo que salir con sus hermanos y llegarían tarde.

Subió a su habitación, su casa silenciosa era una gran sorpresa y no muy común, siendo que tenía varios hermanos menores y su hogar siempre era bullicioso. Tomo algunas cosas antes de entrar al baño para tomar una ducha y relajarse un poco. Agradecía que por ese día no tuviera deberes escolares, por lo que al salir se cambió a un conjunto de ropa más cómodo para luego acostarse en su cama.

Envuelta en el calor debajo de sus cobijas, recordó los sucesos del día. Llevaba tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Las personas que conoció ese día eran buenas y pudo divertirse nuevamente con sus viejas kohai's de la preparatoria. Sumándole que disfruto poder divertiste con Murasakibara, eso le había alegrado aún más.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi.**

El nombre de aquel chico vino a su mente, quiso alejar ese pensamiento por lo que miro al techo pero la imagen del peli-morado no se iba a su cabeza.

 **~Mito-chin será una buena esposa~**

El recordar aquellas palabras y la voz de joven hicieron que un sonrojó se apoderara de sus mejillas. Tomo su almohada para tapar su rojo rostro. ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

 **…**

 **…**

El día empezaba como cualquier otro y la hora del almuerzo llego. Había quedado el día anterior de almorzar con Rinko por lo que se dirigió al sitio de encuentro, recostándose sobre el césped mientras esperaba a su compañía.

― ¿Sucedió algo? Llegas tarde –le dijo abriendo un ojo y mirando como la chica se sentaba a su lado.

La mayor solo negó fervientemente con la cabeza, sonriendo y un poco sonrojada e incapaz de mirarlo fijamente. La noche anterior tuvo problemas para dormir por culpa de las palabras del chico.

Y el solo hecho de ir a su encuentro con el menor, se le hizo muy difícil pero no podía acobardarse. Por muy avergonzada que estuviera no podía dejarlo plantado.

― ¿Mito-chin?

Se estremeció al oír la voz y sentir al chico incorporarse a su lado. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a sacar de su mochila el almuerzo del día. Debía actuar normal.

 ** _«Para ti»_**

Le dijo al entregarle unas cajas de obentou de manera rápida, con la intención de que se olvidara su comportamiento anterior.

― Gracias. ―tomo el almuerzo, desenvolviéndolo con una sonrisa― ¿Eh? ¿Esta vez no hay dulces? –se quejó ante la ausencia del postre.

La chica río al ver el puchero del más alto, he hizo unas cuantas señas.

 ** _«No puedes seguir viviendo de dulces, debes de alimentarte bien. De manera más balanceada.»_**

―Pero... ―Callo cuando ella se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo seriamente.―Está bien, comeré. Pero para la próxima trae dulces.

Rinko suavizo su mirada, riendo ante lo infantil que podía llegar a ser. Ella tomo su parte del almuerzo y comenzó a degustarlo en compañía del chico.

Al término de la comida, la azabache saco otro recipiente de su mochila y en secreto de la mirada del chico. Lo abrió y para alegría del más alto eran dos rebanadas del pastel de tres leches. Por mucho que le dijera que no comiera dulces, ella no se sentía capaz de negárselos. Le gustaba observar la expresión de felicidad de Murasakibara al comerlos.

 ** _«Espero te guste.»_**

Dijo Mitobe al entregarle su rebanada y extenderle una cuchara.

Atsushi no tardo en comerlo, olvidándose de su alrededor, los postres hechos por la chica eran muy ricos.

Rinko se llevó un trozo a la boca pero se quedó quieta al dar una rápida mirada al más alto. Detallando su rostro para bajar a los brazos, torso... prefirió alejar su mirada del cuerpo ajeno. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quizás se estaba volviendo loca por fin.

La locura la había alcanzo. Se deprimió, algunos recuerdo de su pasado la asecharon.

―Chin... Mito-chin ―llamo Murasakibara a la chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

 ** _« ¿Sucede algo? »_**

Hizo las señas rápidamente.

―A mí no, a ti sí. Hacías muecas de desagrado.

La chica se sonrojo, se había adentrado en sus pensamientos e inconscientemente hizo muecas. **_*Qué vergüenza*_** Se dijo a sí misma.

―Ahora estas roja, ¿tienes fiebre? ―preguntó.

Preocupado, acerco su frente a la de la chica, aumentando su sonrojo y terminar desmayada.

 **…**

 **…**

Tanto Murasakibara como Himuro se encontraban en la enfermería de la facultad, el chico había llamado a su amiga cuando la azabache se desmayó en sus brazos. Se encontraban sentados frente a la camilla donde descansaba la próxima chef.

Himuro observaba lo inquieto que parecía su viejo amigo, aun no podía borrar de su mente el estado alterado con el que la llamo. Cuando llego a la enfermería escuchó las exigencias de Atsushi sobre revisar a Mitobe con mayor cuidado, aunque el medico aseguraba que estaba bien y que probablemente había sido un golpe de calor, por culpa del fuerte sol de esos días. Ella tuvo que intervenir y librar del amenazante chico al doctor, que no tardo en salir del lugar con un pretexto cualquiera.

―Podrías calmarte. ―pidió la chica, harta del movimiento constante del pie de su compañero contra el suelo.

―No estoy haciendo nada malo.

―Nunca te había visto tan alterado por alguien. ―dijo Tatsumi en voz baja― Ni siquiera cuando lloraste al perder en el torneo de básquet en preparatoria.

―No llore.

―Oh, sí. Si lo hiciste.

Murasakibara se lento de su lugar, saliendo de la habitación y siendo seguido por la chica.

―No lo hice. ―dijo una vez afuera― Y estamos aquí por Mito-chin.

―Por eso lo digo. Ella debe ser especial para ti, si...

―Es mi amiga...

―Dudo que te alteraras así por mí...

― ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Muro-chin?

―Atsushi, no has pensado que quizás… quizás...―se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose nerviosa por la mirada inquisidora del chico― que quizás te guste Rinko-sempai.

―Me gusta. ―a la chica le brillaron los ojos― Como una amiga.

―Yo me refería en un sentido más romántico.

―No.

―Y para desgracia responde rápidamente. ―murmuro la chica con un puchero.― ¿Seguro? ―él asintió― Es con la chica con la que más te he visto estar. Además, en mi opinión, creo que en realidad si te gusta. Rinko-sempai es la chica perfecta para ti. Es callada, paciente, amable, hermosa, alta, ama cocinar, es... Es demasiado buena en todo en realidad. ―alababa Tatsumi― espera... Ahora creo que tú no te mereces tan buena mujer...

 ** _*Puedes decidirte...*_** es lo que le hubiera gustado decirle, pero no quería aumentar los delirios de su amiga.

―Pe... Pero se ven bien juntos y sé que tú podrías cuidarla muy bien. ¿No lo crees?

Se mantuvo en silencio, no sabiendo que responder ante todo lo dicho.

―Al menos piénsalo bien. ― le dijo Tatsumi, dándole una palmaditas en el hombro y regresar a dentro de la habitación.

Murasakibara miro desde la puerta a la chica desmayada y sonrió levemente.

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

Mentiría si dijera que no pensó una y otra vez en las palabras de Tatsumi. Durante todo el día, toda la noche y durante toda una semana. ¿Le gustaba? ¿Mito-chin le gustaba?

Si bien gustaba de su compañía, su comida, sus charlas, su sonrisa, de ella en general… Oh. Al final lo había entendido. Vaya que le costó bastante entenderlo. Sufrió incluso de algunos dolores de cabeza.

Miro a su lado, en donde se encontraba la chica sonriente. Ambos caminaban mientras comían unas crepas durante una amena charla.

 ** _« ¿Un lema? Pues sería… "La verdad, la humildad y en silencio"»_**

Le respondió la chica después de unos segundos que le tomo pensar en su respuesta.

 ** _« ¿Y tú?»_**

―Los dulces son la justicia. ―respondió el más alto haciendo reír a la chica.

Murasakibara sé que absorto en la risa de la chica, quien no se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

―Muro-chin tenía razón.

 ** _« ¿Sobre qué?»_**

Pregunto curiosa, apenas había alcanzado a escuchar el murmullo del chico pero no lo comprendió.

―Que me gusta Mito-chin. ―respondió con gran sencillez.

La chica detuvo su andar, girando un poco el rostro parar mirar al más alto. Sus ojos tan abiertos como le era posible, sorprendida por la declaración de su compañía. Su corazón latiendo a un ritmo acelerado e intentando mantener a raya el sonrojo que amenazaba atacar su rostro.

 ** _« ¿Qué dijiste? »_**

Pregunto con sus manos temblorosas, quizás se había equivocado al escuchar.

―Que me gustas, Mito-chin.

Ok, no había escuchado mal. Pero tal vez el contexto era diferente.

 ** _«Te refieres como amiga, ¿cierto?»_**

-Me gustas como chica.

Ok, no era en un contexto diferente al que pensó en principio.

 ** _« ¿Por qué yo? No soy una chica normal, yo no soy…»_**

―Mito-chin es Mito-chin, no importa si es normal o no, a mí me gusta Mito-chin ―respondió seriamente.

Tomo a la esquiva chica de la mano, jalándola para tenerla entre sus brazos. El rostro de Rinko se tornó completamente rojo pero aun había inseguridad en ella.

― Mito-chin es solamente mía. Es mi chef personal... es mía completamente, al igual que tu comida. ―declaro mientras besaba a la chica que no sabía qué hacer.

Rinko estaba confundida ante la espontaneidad del momento y los sucesos pasados. Su antiguo amor tan solo fue una ilusión, una muy tristeza... pero este ¿qué seria? ¿Porque sucedía aquello? ¿Qué cambiaría? Se preguntaba mentalmente la azabache dejándose besar porque estaba confundida.

Se separaron cuando ella al fin reacciono, con una mano cubriendo sus labios e incapaz de ver a su compañero. No quería sufrir y tampoco deseaba lastimarlo a él.

 ** _« ¿Porque hiciste eso?»_**

Le cuestiono en la misma posición.

―Ya te lo dije. Me gustas.

 ** _«Yo no soy una buena opción... Tú lo sabes. Soy muda.»_**

Le dijo desesperadamente en señas.

―Eso no tiene que ver. Mito-chin es una buena persona.

 ** _« ¿Me tienes lastima?»_**

― Solo se las tengo a los dulces que se me han caído ―respondió― Aunque para mí, Mito-chin es un dulce, no uno cualquiera. Es uno muy valioso, un dulce que no quiero compartir con nadie, no quiero que nadie lo coma más que yo. Eres un dulce que guardare toda mi vida ―declaro tan sencillamente y directamente que la chica no podía creerlo.

 ** _~Seamos sinceras, Rinko-sempai. Atsushi te gusta~_** recodar las palabras de su kohai pelinegra la hacían caer cada vez más en una verdad que ya había aceptado, después de hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido aquel día que se desmayó.

Murasakibara le gustaba pero no quería ilusionarse nuevamente. Y lo único que deseaba era que el chico fuera feliz con alguien normal. Alguien que le complicara la vida innecesariamente.

― ¿Yo no te gusto? -le pregunto al ver lo necia que era la chica al negarse.

 ** _«No es eso...»_**

-¿Entonces?

 ** _«No quiero ilusionarme nuevamente.»_**

―No tienes que hacerlo, yo no te estoy dando una ilusión. Yo te estoy diciendo la verdad ―respondió.

La mayor no podía creer que tan simples respuestas la desarmaran, que tan fácil le era al chico expresarse... pero tenía que aceptar que era la primera vez que alguien era tan directo con ella y no la veía con lastima. Murasakibara volvió a tomarla desprevenida, coloco una mano debajo del mentón de la chica para alzar su rostro y darle un beso.

―Mito-chin, ¿quieres salir conmigo? Me conoces y sabes que nunca te he mentido... Que soy tal vez muy malo hablando pero...

Ella cubrió con sus manos la boca contraria, llamando la atención del chico. Ante un par de ojos morados ella asintió.

―Gracias…-dijo feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos.

El peli-morado abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar por primera vez la voz de la chica, que aunque apenas fue un murmullo lo hizo feliz. Sonrió, aquella voz había sido melodiosa pero sobre todo dulce, un dulce que probó al besar los labios de la azabache que cerró los ojos.

―Pero deja me corrijo en algo...―pidió al separase, obteniendo la atención angustiada de la chica― Ya no me gustan tanto los dulces... Ahora tu eres **_"Mi sabor favorito"_**...

 **.**

* * *

 **Contestando RW:**

 **TKarin:** Nos alegra que te gustara y esperamos te gustara el final. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **.** **  
**

 **Tetsuna:** Esperamos les haya gustado.

 **Marlene:** MuraMito es una pareja muy poco conocida pero que a nosotras nos encanta.

 **Angelice:** Gracias por leer.

 **Bye~**


End file.
